Pensando correto num mundo incorreto
left Ron du Preez Ninguém pode negar a íntima ligação existente entre o pensamento e a ação. Provérbios 23:7 diz: “Porque, como homem imagina em sua alma, assim ele é”. Em consonância, o psicólogo cristão Cary Collins afirma: “De modo significativo, a maneira como imaginamos em nossa mente determina a forma como vivemos”.1 A conscientização da correlação causa-efeito entre o pensamento e a ação moral deve levar-nos a refletir sobre os vários tipos de pensamentos que podem influenciar, e normalmente o fazem, o modo como os cristãos se posicionam em relação aos vários aspectos do estilo de vida. A hipótese da origem genética Num artigo publicado em 1994, intitulado “Our Cheating Hearts” Enganoso Coração, a revista Time observou que, segundo os psicólogos evolucionistas, “às vezes e sob certas circunstâncias, é ‘natural' tanto para o homem como para a mulher cometerem adultério”. O artigo argumentava que os seres humanos são geneticamente predispostos ou programados para serem infiéis ao seu cônjuge. Se esse for o caso, como poderia alguém ser responsabilizado por seus atos? Afinal de contas, o desejo de infidelidade não seria realmente uma questão de decisão pessoal, mas simplesmente de genética. Essas perspectivas do tipo “genético” estão se tornando cada vez mais populares, justificando os vários tipos de comportamentos outrora considerados imorais. No entanto, “como podem os psicólogos evolucionistas estar tão seguros assim?” A revista Time responde a sua própria pergunta: “Em parte, a fé deles está baseada na totalidade dos dados fornecidos pela biologia evolucionista”.2 Aqui parece estar o ponto crucial da questão – a fé! Ainda que seja verdade que os seres humanos nasçam com uma natureza pecaminosa, e que cada indivíduo tenha certas tendências e predisposições pecaminosas, a questão é: no que ou em quem depositamos nossa “fé”? Está firmada em hipóteses evolucionistas ou a fundamentamos no Deus da Bíblia, que deseja e é capaz de nos transformar em novas criaturas em Cristo (II Coríntios 5:17)? Acreditamos nas especulações espúrias que afirmam que nossos genes determinam o modo como vivemos? Ou cremos no poder do evangelho que é capaz de transformar aquele que aceita a Cristo Jesus (Romanos 1:16)? Um número crescente de cientistas reconhece a verdade de que, apesar dos genes contribuírem para os traços de personalidade, eles não os determinam totalmente e nem ditam as escolhas que fazemos. John Ratey, neuropsiquiatra da Universidade de Harvard, declarou recentemente: “Os genes não fazem um homem gay, violento, gordo ou um líder. Genes simplesmente produzem proteínas... Nós, seres humanos, não somos prisioneiros de nossos genes e nem de nosso meio. Temos liberdade de escolha”.3 Em síntese, nascemos no pecado sim, e com tendências para o mal. No entanto, temos o poder de escolher fazer o que é bom e tornar-nos vencedores através do Espírito de Deus (ver Apocalipse 2:7, 11, 17, 26; 21:7 etc.). Filosofia da proteção mecânica Um segundo tipo de atitude perante alguns dilemas humanos é a filosofia que advoga a proteção sexual de natureza mecânica como sendo a melhor opção. De acordo com o relatório das Nações Unidas sobre a AIDS, em dezembro de 2004, cerca de 40 milhões de pessoas vivem hoje infectadas com o vírus HIV4, e cerca de 20 milhões já morreram da doença. Em 2002, cerca de 3,1 milhões de pessoas morreram de AIDS ao redor do mundo; dentre essas 2,3 milhões viviam na África sub-saariana. Alguns anos antes desse relatório ser publicado, um país africano decidiu promover o uso de preservativos e providenciá-los para muitas instituições. De fato, o governo instou para que cada igreja, inclusive as congregações adventistas do sétimo dia, exibisse preservativos na área de entrada dos templos e os distribuísse a seus membros, numa tentativa desesperada de acabar com essa doença terrível e mortal. Um pastor adventista desse país me perguntou: “O que devo fazer? O governo quer que eu faça isso”. Em situações como essa, o que os adventistas deveriam fazer? Qual seria a abordagem compassiva, cristocêntrica e fundamentada nas Escrituras sobre essa questão? O Dr. Harvy Elder, da Universidade de Loma Linda, que está ativamente envolvido com o problema da AIDS, inclusive com questões de medidas preventivas, salienta o seguinte estudo de um caso em Uganda. A partir de 1986, um programa nacional de educação objetivou uma mudança de comportamento moral com o apoio das escolas, do exército e das comunidades religiosas. Todos defendiam a abstinência sexual até o casamento e a fidelidade conjugal. Os métodos de testagem e de intervenção foram aprimorados. Os resultados foram fenomenais. A atividade sexual entre rapazes de 13 a 16 anos de idade caiu de 60% para 5%, e entre meninas da mesma idade a queda foi de 24% para 2%. A virgindade entre os rapazes de 15 a 19 anos de idade aumentou de 32% para 55%, e a virgindade feminina aumentou de 38% para 45%. A relação sexual pré-marital dos homens declinou de 60% para 23%, enquanto que entre as mulheres a queda foi de 53% para 16%. A percentagem de homens com mais de uma parceira sexual caiu de 86% para 29%, e das mulheres com mais de um parceiro baixou de 75% para 7%. Algum tempo após essas grandes reduções, os preservativos foram introduzidos. Então, no final da década de 1990, após uma ênfase crescente no método de proteção sexual de natureza mecânica, houve um declínio no autocontrole e um aumento no número de parceiros sexuais e no índice de incidência de casos de HIV.5 De forma semelhante, desde que o movimento de abstinência sexual “O Verdadeiro Amor Espera” surgiu nos Estados Unidos, em 1993, “os índices de atividade sexual entre adolescentes, assim como de gravidez, doenças e abortos têm caído por 12 anos consecutivos”, observa Erin Curry. Em outras palavras, “jovens que se comprometem a manter-se virgens até o casamento têm menores índices de DST sexualmente transmissíveis e se envolvem menos na prática de sexo arriscado”.6 Pode ser verdade, porém, que algumas pessoas que usam preservativos para relações sexuais pré-maritais ou extraconjugais podem se “proteger” de certas conseqüências físicas, tais como AIDS, gravidez indesejada, etc. Entretanto, esse tipo de atividade não protege ninguém das conseqüências emocionais, psicológicas, espirituais e morais. Qualquer pessoa que esteja familiarizada com a Bíblia sabe que o ser humano é um ser holístico. Como adventistas comprometidos, é necessário dizer a qualquer indivíduo que seja tentado a usar preservativos para o sexo extramarital: “Sabemos que o mundo secularizado alega que você pode se proteger através do uso de preservativos ao praticar a promiscuidade sexual, todavia, lembre-se de que o corpo é parte integrante de um todo. Na verdade, ele é classificado como ‘o templo do Espírito Santo' (I Coríntios 6:19). Não ceda às mentiras deste mundo decaído. Viva segundo o padrão bíblico”. Conquanto seja verdade que o vírus HIV/AIDS possa ser contraído por meio de agulhas infectadas, transfusão de sangue, estupro, etc., essa não é a questão de que tratamos neste artigo. O problema discutido aqui é o perigo do pensamento secularizado, que promove a escolha de estilos de vida não-bíblicos. Infelizmente, muitos bebês inocentes também contraem o vírus HIV/AIDS no momento do nascimento ou ao serem amamentados. Outros são infectados através de relacionamentos abusivos. Todos, no entanto, necessitam ser tratados com verdadeira compaixão cristã, como filhos de Deus, e não serem simplesmente abandonados por terem HIV/AIDS. G. C. Berkouwer, renomado teólogo, coloca a questão da seguinte maneira: “A visão bíblica do homem o apresenta em uma diversidade surpreendente, mas... nunca perde de vista sua unidade holística”.7 Os cientistas médicos e sociais têm confirmado a existência de um relacionamento íntimo entre a mente e o corpo. Visto que os seres humanos foram criados à imagem de Deus, devemos refletir essa imagem em tudo quanto fizermos. Terminologia politicamente correta Uma terceira postura é evitar questões problemáticas escondendo-se sob a areia movediça de jargões politicamente corretos. Nos meados de 2002, um noticiário da CNN discutiu os escândalos financeiros envolvendo as companhias americanas Enron e WorldCom. Quando o repórter da CNN, Wolf Blitzer, chamou os problemas contábeis de “contas nebulosas”, o convidado entrevistado discordou imediatamente, dizendo: “Isso é fraude mesmo!” É realmente interessante observar como a linguagem tem mudado. Promiscuidade não é mais chamada de “fornicação”, mas “ser sexualmente ativo”. “Prostitutas” são classificadas como “profissionais do comércio de sexo”. Quando civis inocentes são “assassinados” durante uma guerra, isso é chamado de “perdas colaterais”. A homossexualidade, antes classificada como “conduta imoral”, tornou-se simplesmente um “estilo de vida alternativo”8 Esse tipo de manipulação de palavras e de terminologia pode ser observado mesmo na comunidade cristã, onde, por exemplo, o engano proposital é chamado de “tática diversiva”, “estratégia imaginativa”, “brincadeira” ou “solução prática”. O que aconteceu à necessidade de chamar as coisas pelo seu nome real? Uma conhecida escritora cristã nos conclama, dizendo: “Chamai o pecado pelo seu verdadeiro nome. Declarai o que Deus disse com relação à mentira, à transgressão do sábado, ao roubo, à idolatria e a todos os outros males”.9 Isaías 5:20 adverte: “Ai dos que ao mal chamam bem e ao bem, mal”. Em lugar da palavra “ai” algumas versões bíblicas usam o termo “maldito” ou “destruição sobre”. Essa palavra “ai”, na língua hebraica, é normalmente usada em relação a lamentos funerários. A versão bíblica New English Translation diz: “Aqueles que ao bem chamam mal estão praticamente mortos”. Tenha cuidado com as perspectivas politicamente corretas. Por quê? Porque muitos termos “afáveis” tendem a minimizar o mal de certas práticas, tornando mais difícil o reconhecimento da verdadeira pecaminosidade dessas ações e, portanto, dificultando a aceitação da necessidade de um Salvador. O desafio é declarar definitivamente “certo” aquilo que Deus chama de certo, e “errado” aquilo que Deus chama de errado, mas devemos fazê-lo de modo compassivo, no espírito de Cristo, a fim de que as pessoas possam reconhecer a necessidade de um Salvador. Então elas se voltarão para Cristo e Ele lhes oferecerá perdão e purificação, conforme a promessa de I João 1:9: “Se confessarmos os nossos pecados, Ele é fiel e justo para nos perdoar os pecados e nos purificar de toda injustiça”. Adaptação tolerante Por último, a preocupação pelos padrões bíblicos está se desvanecendo devido a uma atitude de adaptação tolerante. Muitos adventistas estão apreensivos e conscientes das inúmeras questões referentes a estilos de vida que têm surgido na igreja – os desafios compreendem o uso de drogas, comportamento sexual, observância do sábado, etc. De modo explícito, existem pessoas que crêem que a Igreja Adventista e suas instituições, inclusive as escolas, deveriam ser mais “abertas”, “receptíveis” e “atualizar-se com a época”, ou seja, julgam que deveríamos ser menos rígidos em nossa posição quanto a certos critérios da Igreja, como dança, uso de jóias, etc. De fato, um cientista social adventista afirma: “Parece quase certo que a proibição do uso de jóias não será mantida na Igreja num futuro próximo”.10 Além disso, um livro publicado em 2001 sobre estilos de vida adventista alerta: “Se continuarmos sendo intransigentes, com posições inflexíveis concernentes a questões que envolvem menos aspectos morais, como o uso de jóias... podemos esperar que eles jovens continuem deixando nossa igreja, e muitos para nunca mais voltar”.11 Conquanto essas predições possam parecer bastante inquietantes, uma pesquisa cuidadosa nas tendências históricas, pelo menos nos Estados Unidos, prova precisamente o contrário! Referindo-se ao livro Acts of Faith, publicado em 2000, o sociólogo adventista Edwin Hernandez comenta: “Pesquisas recentes mostram que quando as principais denominações afrouxaram sua observância tradicional do domingo sábado e outras práticas da igreja, seus membros se sentiram destituídos dos benefícios de pertencer a tal religião – o senso distinto de identidade e de pertencer àquela comunidade. Essa situação levou a um declínio inesperado no número de membros de forma contínua. Entre 1960 e 1990, as seguintes denominações sofreram uma diminuição significativa de membros: Metodista: 39%; Presbiteriana: 34%; Batista: 50%; Igreja de Cristo: 48%; e Episcopal: 46%.12 Na média, essas cinco grandes igrejas tiveram um declínio de 43%, ao se tornarem mais indiferentes e tolerantes, diminuindo seus padrões de estilos de vida. “Diminuir os padrões estilos de vida da Igreja Adventista a fim de deixá-los mais moderados e agradáveis, portanto, mais fáceis para atender as sensibilidades modernas, levarão seus membros a uma fé mais vibrante?”, questiona Hernandez. Baseado nas consideráveis evidências extraídas do estudo de outras denominações protestantes que passaram por essa experiência, Hernandez conclui corretamente que os resultados de diminuir os padrões são, na verdade, “devastadores”. Mesmo antes dessa análise científica ser realizada, o pregador metodista Dean Kelley escreveu Why Conservative Churches Are Growing13 que as Igrejas Conservadoras Estão Crescendo. Uma década depois, em 1982, Kelley foi convidado para apresentar uma palestra na Universidade Andrews sobre o assunto de seu livro. Ele iniciou sua preleção com a seguinte observação: “Penso que seja um pouco irônico que alguém de uma igreja em declínio venha falar sobre crescimento de igreja para um grupo que tem tido uma taxa sólida e significativa de crescimento.” Mais tarde em sua apresentação, Kelley gracejou fazendo a seguinte observação: “Se os adventistas querem parar de crescer e diminuir o número de seus membros de forma constante como todas as igrejas, tudo o que devem fazer é enfatizar que a abstinência de álcool, fumo, cafeína, etc., não é, na realidade, essencial para a salvação. Devem salientar também que o vegetarianismo não é, afinal, tão relevante, e o lava-pés meio ultrapassado... Devem reconhecer, ainda, que o dízimo, assim como os outros fatores já mencionados, podem ser uma forma de justificação pelas obras. E (quase não posso mencionar isso) introduzir a idéia de que se pode observar tanto o domingo como o sábado!”14 Em síntese, Kelley estava dizendo: “Se você quer que sua igreja morra, elimine seus padrões e seja como o resto de nós.” Existem alguns indivíduos que afirmam: “Não podemos provar a posição adventista sobre jóias a partir das Escrituras.” Angel Rodriguez fez uma extensiva análise sobre o tema de jóias na Bíblia. Observe sua concisa conclusão: “A norma adventista quanto ao uso de jóias é apoiada pela análise contextual dos textos bíblicos”.15 Nossos padrões devem sempre ser centralizados em Cristo. Pedro fala sobre nosso “bom procedimento em Cristo” (I Pedro 3:16), ou como a Nova Versão Internacional coloca: “Boa conduta em Cristo”. Outra versão declara que as pessoas irão “observar a vida correta que você vive porque pertence a Cristo.” Os padrões da igreja centralizados em Cristo, isto é, “o viver cristão”, resultam assim em oportunidades de dar bom testemunho. O modo como vivemos será um testemunho vivo que atrairá pessoas a Cristo. Devemos manter padrões baseados na Bíblia e em Cristo. Do contrário, segundo as claras evidências de outras igrejas que abandonaram os padrões cristãos, nossa igreja morrerá. Se nos tornarmos como o mundo, não existirá uma razão para outros se juntarem a nós, visto que seremos iguais a todos. Sim, vamos ser abertos, abertos para o Espírito Santo, abertos para a Palavra, mas não para o modus vivendi secular. Um desafio pessoal Consideramos neste texto alguns exemplos de padrões de pensamento secular que são oscilantes e afetam as escolhas e o comportamento moral de alguns cristãos. Em Colossenses 2:8, Paulo adverte: “Cuidado que ninguém vos venha a enredar com sua filosofia e vãs sutilezas, conforme a tradição dos homens, conforme os rudimentos do mundo e não segundo Cristo.” Essa é a questão básica que devemos enfrentar: Tradição dos homens ou Jesus Cristo? Desse modo Paulo nos desafia: “Examinai-vos a vós mesmos se realmente estais na fé” (II Coríntios 13:5). As Escrituras nos orientam: “E não vos conformeis com este século, mas transformai-vos pela renovação da vossa mente” (Romanos 12:2). Assim, à medida que o pensamento de Cristo se desenvolve em nosso caráter, Deus trabalhará através de nossa vida transformada para atrair outros a Jesus. Ron du Preez (D.Min. pela Universidade Andrews; Th.D. pela Theological Ethics, Universidade da África do Sul) é pastor na Associação de Michigan. Anteriormente, ensinou na Universidade Adventista do Sul Southern, no Tennessee, e foi missionário no Extremo-Oriente e na África. Ele pode ser contatado pelo e-mail faithethics@yahoo.com, ou pelo endereço postal: P.O. Box 407, Berrien Springs, Michigan 49103, EUA. REFERÊNCIAS 1. Gary R. Collins, The Magnificent Mind (Waco, Texas: Word, 1985), p. 36. 2. Robert Wright, Time (15 August 1994), pp. 44-52. 3. John Ratey, User's Guide to the Brain (New York: Vintage, 2002), 34; citado em Vicki Griffin, “The Learning Brain,” Lake Union Herald (Abril 2004), p. 10. 4. Ver http://www.unaids.org/wad2004/EPIupdate2004_html_en/epi04_00_en.htm. 5. “AIDS,” Journal of Health & Healing, 26:4 (2005): pp. 21, 22. 6. Erin Curry, “New Analysis Nulls Claims That Virginity Pledges Don't Work,” Baptist Press (22 de julho de 2005); ver http://www.baptistpress.org/bpnews.asp?ID=21261. 7. G. C. Berkouwer, Man: The Image of God (Grand Rapids, Michigan: Eerdmans, 1962), p. 200. 8. Para um sólido estudo bíblico sobre homossexualidade, ver Donald J. Wold, Out of Order: Homosexuality in the Bible and the Ancient Near East (Grand Rapids, Michigan: Baker, 1998). 9. Ellen G. White, O Desejado de Todas as Nações (Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 1995), p. 806; ver também Educação (Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, 2001), p. 57. 10. Roger Dudley, Why Our Teenagers Leave the Church: Personal Stories from a 10-Year Study (Hagerstown, Maryland: Review and Herald Publ. Assn., 2000), p. 41. 11. Keavin Hayden, Lifestyles of the Remnant (Hagerstown, Maryland: Review and Herald Publ. Assn., 2001), p. 125; ver também pp. 56-74. 12. Edwin I. Hernandez, “A Call for the Renewal of Adventism's Communal Consciousness,” Journal of Research on Christian Education 10 (Summer 2001): pp. 291-292. Ele se refere ao trabalho de Rodney Stark e Roger Finke, Acts of Faith: Explaining the Human Side of Religion (Berkeley, California: University of California Press, 2000), p. 152. Em sua visão geral sobre os presbiterianos, como um exemplo dessa tendência de diminuição dos números de membros, Hernandez refere-se especificamente à questão de “critérios para vestidos”, como uma área em que eles afrouxaram as normas na tentativa de promover a tão chamada “abertura” e “liberdade de consciência”. 13. Ver Dean M. Kelley, Why Conservative Churches Are Growing: A Study in Sociology of Religion (New York: Harper & Row, 1972). 14. Dean M. Kelley, “How Adventism Can Stop Growing,” Adventists Affirm (Spring 1991), p. 48. 15. Angel Manuel Rodriguez, O Uso das Jóias na Bíblia (Tatuí, SP: Casa Publicadora Brasileira, p. 139). IASD